


I Wish It Was Me

by yandere_sama



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hidden Feelings, Natsu being a supportive friend, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_sama/pseuds/yandere_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu and Juvia are bros! He helps her to get with Gray, and tries to ignore the feelings he's building for her. After all, she likes Gray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish It Was Me

She anxiously played with her hair. "Do I look okay?" she asked for the billionth time that day. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"For the last time Juvia, you look FINE," he reassured. Juvia bit her lip.

"But what if Gray-sama thinks I'm-"

"No he won't. You look fine and you'll do great, okay?" he said, patting her shoulder. Juvia gave a nervous smile although it was clear she was still feeling self-conscious. She'd never worn a skirt this short before in the entire 17 years of her life. Though her thigh high socks were there to compensate for her lack of clothing, she still felt pretty bare. But she wanted to look pretty for her date with Gray ("just training" he said but Juvia refused to believe otherwise.)

She nervously straightened her skirt and twirled her hair around her fingers. Natsu couldn't understand what she was so nervous about. Clearly, she was beautiful. There was no reason to be freaking out over her appearance. 

"Juvia, you look super pretty. There's no need to worry about how you look," he told her. A light blush dusted her cheeks.

"Besides," he said. "If Gray doesn't see how great you are then he's stupid. Which he already is."

Juvia frowned. "Hey, Gray-sama isn't stupid!"

Natsu waved it off. "Yeah yeah whatever."

Juvia smiled sweetly at the pink-haired boy. 

"But truly... Juvia is thankful for your friendship Natsu-san," she told him. He could tell she was genuine; she always was genuine with her words. It seemed like time forgot how to exist in that moment.The sunshine fell on her face almost perfectly, with her blue curls framing her pretty face. It was like a scene right out from a movie, he thought. The dragon slayer tried to ignore the racing in his chest. Shit, she wasn't making this easier for him. He really didn't want to have a crush on her. 

"Uh yeah," he replied uncharacteristically softly.

Instantly, he perked back up and gave her his trademark grin. "No big deal! That's what friends are for, right?" 

The blunette's eyes began to tear up. She wiped away a small tear. "Juvia has never had much friends who cared so much about Juvia... Thank you," she said. 

Natsu smacked her on the back a little too hard. "Don't be crying before you meet your Romeo! It's fine, I'll always be here for you," he replied a little bashfully. Juvia nodded and fistpumped the air 

"Okay! Juvia is ready!" 

Natsu saw the chance and bumped his fist against hers. Juvia looked at him in question.

"It's called a fistbump," he explained, doing it again. She still looked confused. 

"It's what bros do to show they're cool with each other," he reiterated, eliciting a nod of understanding from the girl.

"So this 'fistbump' as you call it, is an action done to express friendship between two comrades?" she clarified. 

"Yeah you could say that."

She took his hands in hers excitedly. "Juvia can't wait to exchange more bumps of the fists with Natsu-san in the future!" Natsu sweatdropped but smiled. She was really an honest person.

"You bet." 

"Hey," a deep voice called out from behind them. "Hey Natsu, Juvia." 

Natsu felt his hands being immediately released of as the girl he was with rushed towards the source of the voice. 

"Gray-sama! I've been waiting so long! But it's okay, I'll wait for you as long as it takes," she fawned. 

The dark-haired mage rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah… sure... Let's get going," he briefed as he headed in the direction of the training woods. Juvia followed after him. 

She waved goodbye to Natsu, mouthing a 'thank you' before runnning off to her prince. Natsu waved back and tried to ignore the stinging pain in his chest. Heaving a heavy sigh, he walked home alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I love crack pairings. After chapter 424, Navia feels rocketed sky-high.


End file.
